The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor memory device, a method of manufacturing the same, and a cell array of a semiconductor memory device.
ETOX (EPROM with Tunnel Oxide) memory is a type of erasable programmable read only memory (EPROM) nonvolatile memory (NVM). In a 2 Transistor (T) N-type ETOX cell, if the 2T N-type ETOX cell is programmed through a Channel Hot Electron Injection (CHEI) method, current consumption is increased. Also, if the 2T N-type ETOX cell is programmed through a Band-to-Band-Tunneling (BTBT) Assisted Hot Hole Injection method, its operating speed is deteriorated so that it becomes vulnerable to disturbance.